


just a few minutes longer

by monotonehell



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotonehell/pseuds/monotonehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wondering how the "you have a crush on Connor" conversation between Jude and Taylor may have gone if they had a bit more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a few minutes longer

“You have a crush on Connor,” Taylor stated straightforwardly.

Jude wanted, needed, to tell someone. After a long pause he said, “It's not a crush,” and looked Taylor right in the eye.

“Could have fooled me, Jude. When you are talking with him, your eyes light up, you smile like an idiot, tiny violins play... You have a crush on Connor.”

“It's not a crush,” he repeated, then looked away, “I love him.”

“And he has a crush... loves you,” Taylor stated just as straightforwardly as before.

“What?” Jude asked, incredulously.

“The eye thing, the smiling, he does it too,” she offered, “At first I just thought I was wrong, it was because you're just good friends. But then I noticed that he's not that into Daria. Sure he makes out with her, vomit by the way, but then you show up and he drops her like a cold potato. He works it so you're always there.”

Jude was stunned. If Taylor had noticed, others may have.

“Also, there was the thing, in the movies,” Taylor interrupted Jude's thoughts.

“You... what thing?” Jude asked wide eyed, eyebrows about to escape the Earth's gravity.

“You and him holding hands, and both of you with the goofiest looks on your faces. It was so hard not to laugh,” you guys are adorkable.

Jude was beyond stunned.

“Me kissing you just now,” Taylor confided, “was the final test. I just don't get why Connor is with Daria if he's so obviously into you.”

Jude calmed himself and let out a breath, “It's because of his dad.”

Taylor showed no sign of comprehension.

“Connor thinks, if he has a girlfriend, then his dad wont think he's gay, and then he can see me,” Jude said sadly, “When Mister Stevens though I was gay he wouldn't let us see each other except at school.”

Taylor half laughed, “Jude – that's messed up. Even by my parents' standards.”

Jude was annoyed at the laugh, but he let it pass. He was relieved to just share this with someone sympathetic. 

A half minute's silence passed before Taylor broke it, “Daria doesn't even have a crush on Connor. She just selected him as her victim. You're a lucky guy, Jude.”

“What do you mean?” Jude was surprised for the fourth time in the past few minutes.

“Connor's hot, hadn't you noticed?” Taylor teased.

“I don't think about him like that... no I mean what do you mean about Daria?”, Jude asked.

“Daria's not in this for love. She just wants the rep. She landed the hottest guy in class, now she wants to lose her virginity. She just wants bragging rights,” Taylor's sarcastic front dropped for a moment, “I have no idea why we're still friends, she's so shallow.”

They then heard Connor and Daria returning from where ever they had been hiding. Jude still had more questions for Taylor, but they would have to wait, for now.


End file.
